Bright Pink
by Today-Only-Happens-Once
Summary: ""ISABELLA!" Phineas cried out, looking over his shoulder just in time to see Isabella plummet towards the ground." Phinabella oneshot.


**Hey PHineas and Ferb Watchers! I was looking around here and reading stuff and decided that I would try my hand at this fandom. So i wrote this oneshot. :D I'm proud of it. I hope you enjoy it and since its my first for P and F, feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

**Oh, and theaterinspired edited this for me! :D **

**Enjoy. **

"Hey Phineas." Phineas looked up at the sound of Isabella's voice. "What'cha doin'?"

Phineas shrugged indifferently. "Making a ladder to the space station." Phineas's eyes lit up in the way they always did when he talked about a project. "I mean, we waste so much rocket fuel and pollute the air and stuff when we use the rockets that it takes to get there, and so we were thinking, if we could build a ladder, then maybe all of those problems would go away." Ferb tapped his brother on the shoulder, motioning to something on one of the blueprints. Phineas skimmed the plans before nodding and turning his attention back to the blueprint before him.

"But doesn't the space station circle the atmosphere at a different rate than the earth rotates?" Isabella asked, genuine curiosity taking hold.

Phineas smiled. "Ferb's got that covered."

Isabella smiled too. "Naturally," she replied. She was used to the impossibility of the projects they created. "Need any help?"

Phineas smiled at her and opened his mouth to reply when a certain older sister cut him off. "Phineas! What are you two doing?"

Phineas turned to his sister innocently. "Making a ladder to the space station. What are _you_ doing? Because if you don't have plans then—"

"What makes you think that I don't have plans?" Candace challenged.

Phineas shook his head. "I didn't mean—"

"Well I do!" Candace snapped. "Jeremy is taking me to see _Mary Totter 5: The Order of the Eagles _and I will _NOT_ have you two ruin it!"

With that, Candace turned on her heels and stomped away, her cell phone already out. There was an awkward silence and Isabella waited for the slam of the door before speaking again. "So, do you guys need help?"

"Um…I don't think so," Phineas said after a moment. Isabella tried to ignore the disappointment that filled her stomach. "But you're welcome to stay," Phineas added, his eyes trained on the blueprints.

Trying to appear nonchalant, Isabella shrugged. "Sure, I guess. I've got nothing better to do."

"Hey," Phineas said, looking around and underneath the desk that the brothers had dragged into the backyard. "Where's Perry?"

Candace suddenly appeared next to Isabella, making the younger girl jump. "Mom took him to the groomers about…" She checked her phone for the time. "Fifteen minutes ago." Just then, her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID, grinning as she answered. "Hey, Jeremy!"

Candace walked away, chatting excitedly into her phone. Phineas and Ferb were already engrossed in the blueprints again. "Hey, Isabella?" Phineas asked distractedly. "Can you hand me that…compass?"

Isabella rushed to comply, nearly tripping over her own two feet. Phineas looked up and gave her a small smile and a distracted "thanks". Isabella smiled, happy to help, and walked cheerfully over to Ferb.

"Need anything Ferb?" she asked. Ferb mutely shook his head. Isabella nodded and skipped over to sit down and lean against Phineas's desk.

She watched the clouds pass, listening to the birds chirping and the scratch of pencils on Phineas and Ferb's plans. She allowed her mind to wander to pointless little fantasies that, for the most part, involved Phineas saving her from some form of distress. The thoughts brought a smile to Isabella's face.

She didn't know how much time had passed, though it was long enough for her feet to fall asleep, when Phineas announced that they were done with the plans. "Now, the hard part."

Isabella jumped up, knowing what came next. "Who do you need me to call?"

Phineas smiled. "Um, Gary's Construction would be a good place to start."

"On it," Isabella stated, already heading to the house to get the phone.

_**~Phineas and Ferb~**_

"You know, that took you…" Isabella glanced through the window into the house where she could see the wall clock. "Only four hours, including planning...you guys are amazing."

"Come on, Isabella, let's go!" Phineas exclaimed, nearly bouncing with barely contained excitement.

"What about space suits?" she asked, laughing.

"Ferb and I made a platform higher up on the ladder, that way you don't have to climb with the bulky outfits until it's necessary," Phineas explained in a rush. "Now come on!"

Isabella grinned to herself when Phineas took her hand, running forward and beginning his ascent of the ladder. Isabella followed suit.

She had made it all the way to about the same height as where their backyard tree reached its peak before her foot slipped, causing her to lose her balance. Isabella screamed in shock as she fell, her arms flailing for a moment but failing to get a hold on anything.

"ISABELLA!" Phineas cried out, looking over his shoulder just in time to see Isabella plummet towards the ground. She reached her arm out, hoping to break her fall. When she hit the ground, it was a heartbeat before the pain erupted in her arm. She cried out, blinking back tears. Phineas slid down the ladder with impossible speed, Ferb not too far behind him.

"Isabella?" Phineas asked, concern written plainly across his face as he knelt down next to her. "Are you okay?"

The pain made it difficult for her to focus on the question. Tears stung her eyes for a moment before spilling down her cheeks.

"CANDACE!" Phineas yelled as loud as he could. Ferb ran off in search of their sister, and Phineas turned his attention back to Isabella, as she cradled her arm and tried and failed to hold back sobs.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Isabella," Phineas said, his eyes huge.

Just then, Candace came out, her eyes immediately traveling up the ladder that reached past the clouds that spotted the otherwise blue sky. "WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?" she gasped.

"Candace," Phineas pleaded. Candace looked away from the project to her brother, confused by his tone, and finally noticed the girl he was kneeling next to. She ran over and knelt on the other side of the Isabella. "What hurts?" she asked, her voice suddenly gentle.

Isabella slowly sat up, receiving help from all three of the Flynn-Fletcher kids. "It's m-my arm. I think it m-might be broken."

Phineas paled slightly.

Candace nodded. "Let me see." Isabella winced as she moved her arm into the older girl's hands. Candace paused as she remembered the medical training she received due to her time spent as a lifeguard and the babysitting training. She began to feel for breaks.

"Ah! Ow," Isabella sobbed when Candace found it. Candace sighed and nodded, offering Isabella a small, reassuring smile.

"Is it broken?" Phineas asked, looking at his older sister with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I think it is." Candace stood up, grabbing her cell phone and dialing quickly.

"Wh-Who ya calling?" Isabella sniffed, desperate for some form of distraction.

Candace didn't get a chance to answer. "Hey, mom? Isabella broke her arm," Candace said, getting straight to the point.

"_What? How?"_

Candace looked from her brothers to Isabella to the ladder. "It's…complicated. What should I do?" This was one moment where Candace most certainly did _not_ want to be in charge.

"_How serious of a break?"_

"I'm not entirely sure, but it's pretty serious."

Candace could hear her mother sigh. "_I can't make it home soon, Candace. I'm a half hour away. But you need to get her to a hospital ASAP. Call someone who can drive you guys over. And call Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro."_

"Okay, mom. Thanks."

"_Candace?"_

"Yeah, mom?"

"_You're in charge."_

Candace sighed. "Yeah. I know. Thanks, Mom." She hung up, immediately dialing a second number. "Hey, Jeremy? Yeah, can you come over here? I need you to drive us to the hospital."

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella all continued to wait silently, listening to one end of the conversation.

"No, no I'm fine, Jeremy. Isabella broke her arm…I'll explain it later, I promise….Thanks, Jeremy. I really appreciate it." Candace snapped her phone shut, turning to the kids. "Jeremy is on his way."

Candace glanced at Phineas, who was now standing slightly off to the side, and the amount of guilt that showed on his face surprised his sister. She shook her head quickly, telling herself that she would talk to Phineas _after_ Isabella got to the hospital.

"Come on, Isabella," Candace sighed, reaching an arm out to help her up. Isabella, feeling self-conscience and still crying, reached her non-broken arm up and grabbed the offered hand. She gasped when her arm was jostled, and Phineas rushed to her side.

"You okay?" he asked uncharacteristically unsure of himself. Isabella nodded, trying her best to smile at him to make him feel better. It didn't work.

The sound of a car horn startled all four of the kids that were standing in the backyard.

"That was fast," Candace muttered to herself. Phineas ran ahead, holding the fence open. Candace walked ahead and opened the door to Jeremy's car. Phineas climbed in first, followed by Isabella and finally Ferb. Candace closed the door and jumped in the front seat.

The car ride was mostly quiet, Jeremy shooting questioning glances at Candace and Candace giving him looks that plainly said, "Not now". She kept glimpsing at the rear view mirror, trying to keep an eye both on Isabella and her brothers, especially Phineas, who was leaning ever so slightly away from Isabella. Whether that was due to him wanting to give Isabella and her broken arm more space or something else entirely, Candace wasn't sure.

Jeremy hit a pothole, making the entire car jump. Isabella cried out as her arm accidentally hit Phineas, a few more tears falling down her cheeks. Phineas and Jeremy both cringed. "Sorry, Isabella," they said at the same time.

"No prob," she said shakily.

A few minutes passed in silence before Candace spoke. "Isabella?" her voice was much softer than usual.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how I can reach your mom? I know that she wasn't at home…"

"Yeah," Isabella nodded. "You can reach her at her work number." Isabella told her the number and leaned back in the seat, closing her eyes for a minute. Candace dialed, waiting as the phone rang.

"Hey, Isabella?" Phineas nearly whispered as his sister talked quietly into the phone. Isabella noticed that he still hadn't gained all of his color back yet.

"Yeah, Phineas?"

"Are…are you okay?" the uncertainty in his voice surprised her. Isabella was prepared to tell him what she knew she would be telling everyone. That she was fine, that the pain wasn't too bad. But the look on Phineas's face told her that he wanted her honest answer, so she gave it to him.

"I will be."

Phineas sighed, not completely believing her, but didn't press her any further.

_**~Phineas and Ferb~**_

They got to the hospital rather quickly, and now the two teenagers and two brothers were sitting impatiently in the waiting room. Phineas stood up and started to pace for the 9th time in the last half hour. Candace looked at her brother worriedly.

"She's going to be fine, Phineas."

Phineas glanced up at his sister. "But I knew better, Candace. That's the thing. I completely ignored the safety measures that we should have taken."

Candace and Jeremy stared at Phineas in shock. Ferb looked at his brother, surprised, but not nearly as much as the two teens. He kind of figured that this would happen.

"It's not your fault, Phineas," Jeremy said.

"Of course it is. We built the ladder, didn't we?" Phineas looked at his brother. "I'm sorry, Ferb. Of course this isn't _your_ fault. We had both agreed that _I_ was to work out safety measures and procedures. I can't _believe_ that I dragged Isabella onto something that wasn't safe." Phineas's eyes grew wide slightly, as if that last part had just slipped out. Jeremy and Candace shared a glance with one another as they both came to the same realization: Phineas had practically just admitted to having a crush on Isabella.

Phineas was oblivious to the exchange however and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Candace?"

His sister looked up. "Yeah?"

"Can I go get something from the cafeteria? I didn't eat lunch."

Candace pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Sure." She handed the money to her brother and he sulked off, his stepbrother in tow. Jeremy glanced at his girlfriend before standing up and following the red-head.

_**~Phineas and Ferb~**_

"Hey, Phineas?"

Phineas looked up from his slice of un-eaten pizza. Ferb looked up too. "Yeah, Jeremy?" Phineas replied.

Jeremy sat down across from the two younger boys. "You okay?"

"Not really," Phineas said, shaking his head and poking his pizza with his fork.

"You know, Phineas," Jeremy sighed, "Isabella really is going to be okay."

It was Phineas's turn to sigh. "Yeah. I know."

"But you don't believe the doctor," Jeremy guessed gently.

"I do. I know _Isabella_ will fine. Just six weeks in a bright pink cast."

Jeremy raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I thought Isabella hadn't decided on a color yet."

Phineas shrugged. "I don't think she has, yet. But pink is Isabella's favorite color. It's just a guess. But that's not the point. The point is I know that Isabella will be fine but…I don't know about…us."

Jeremy nodded, finally understanding. "She's not going to blame you for this."

"Yeah," Phineas agreed, not in the least cheered by the idea. "I know that too."

Jeremy was suddenly confused again. "Uh…"

Phineas kept talking. "But it _is_ my fault. And we're best friends…I know better than to do something that will put a friend in danger…." Phineas groaned and buried his head in his arms that were folded across the table. "But the thing is, Jeremy, that it…it's different with her than it would be with any other friends. I know that now. " Phineas looked up at the older teen earnestly. "Why is it different with Isabella?"

Jeremy knew the answer. But he didn't know exactly what would be best to tell him. He was quiet for a minute, thinking things over. "For the same reason that you feel happier when she walks through your fence door, or when she says your name, or gets excited over one of your projects."

Phineas stared at him, realizing suddenly that what the older boy had said was completely true. And quickly following that thought, another occurred. This time, Phineas realizing what Jeremy was implying. "_What?_ I mean…she's just…we aren't…" Phineas was shaking his head trying to make the words in his head form complete thoughts. "I can't have a _crush_ on her."

Jeremy arched an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because we're friends. _Just_ friends. And besides, even if I did have a crush on her, she doesn't like me that way."

"You'd be surprised," Jeremy shrugged.

"She doesn't like me like that," Phineas said certainly. The more Jeremy thought about it, though, the more he was pretty sure that she did. Phineas returned to hiding his face in his arms.

Candace suddenly appeared, walking toward them, smiling. "Hey you guys."

"Hey, Candace," Jeremy greeted, staring at Phineas for a moment longer before standing.

Candace squeezed her brother's shoulder. "Hey, you wanna go see Isabella?"

"No," Phineas said, his voice muffled slightly by his arms. "She should hate me." Ferb patted his brother's back sympathetically.

Candace shot a confused look at Phineas before turning to Jeremy. Jeremy shook his head and raised his shoulders. He had no idea where that idea came from.

Candace rolled her eyes at her brother, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of his chair and out of the cafeteria.

"Candace!" Phineas protested. Candace ignored him, pulling him down the hall and eventually shoving him into a room. Isabella sat in the hospital bed, her arm already in her cast. It was bright pink.

"Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed, relieved that he was here still.

"H-hey, Isabella." He wanted to ask her how she was doing, but the words couldn't seem to get past his throat.

Isabella narrowed her eyes. "Hey, Phineas? What's this I hear about you blaming yourself?"

"Well, uh, I mean…" Phineas stuttered, not prepared to answer that question when it was coming from Isabella.

"Don't. You. Dare," Isabella stated, putting emphasis on each word.

"Isabella, you got hurt. I was supposed to make sure that nobody did. I didn't take enough precautions…I didn't realize the wind speed and the height, and I should have looked over the plans more carefully. Made harnesses or something." Phineas replied, bolstering his courage.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "I broke my arm because I don't have the best balance in the world when the wind is blowing and I am fifteen feet off the ground. It's not your fault."

Phineas didn't believe her, and Isabella could tell that by looking at his face.

"You always make sure what you build is safe, Phineas. This was _one time_. One time out of 132 projects so far. That's less than _one percent_, Phineas!" Isabella was mad now.

Phineas sighed. He hated it when Isabella was mad at him. He remembered what Jeremy said and shook it off. He hated it when any of his friends were mad at him. It was perfectly normal.

"Sometimes, Isabella," Phineas said, looking at his shoes, "one time is all it takes."

"If I could go back to earlier today, I would still climb that ladder with you," Isabella said quietly, looking down at her cast. Phineas's head snapped up.

"Really?"

Isabella nodded, meeting Phineas's gaze. "Of course. It was fun. I'd just try to remember to look at where I put my feet." Isabella laughed slightly.

Phineas laughed too. "So you're not mad?"

Isabella looked genuinely confused. "Why would I be mad?"

"I just thought…never mind." Phineas shook his head.

Realization dawned on Isabella. "You thought I was mad at _you_?" she asked incredulously.

Phineas shrugged, his eyes trained on the floor again. "Yeah. Kinda."

Isabella shook her head. "I could never be mad at you, Phineas. I like you too much." She blushed at that last line.

Phineas mustered up as much courage as he could manage for what he was about to do. "I like your cast, Isabella."

Isabella looked startled and confused at the sudden change of topic. "Uh, thanks."

"Can I sign it?" he pulled a permanent marker out of his pocket.

"Go for it," Isabella said, smiling.

Phineas wrote her a quick note.

_I like you. A bunch. ~Phineas :)_

Isabella was both ecstatic and shocked. Phineas wouldn't meet her eyes, but handed her the marker. "You can keep it," he mumbled. Isabella grinned.

"My turn," she announced. She grabbed his arm. "May I?"

Confused and a little embarrassed, Phineas nodded. Isabella wrote him a quick note on his arm.

_Back at ya._ Isabella wrote, drawing a heart next to it.

"I like it. It looks good," Isabella decided out loud. "Don't you think?"

Phineas was speechless for a moment. "Yes," he finally agreed. "Yes it does."

**Please review! **


End file.
